El ultimo trabajito
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Con tantas luchadoras súper poderosas en Nerima ¿quién iba a mirar a la común y cotidiana Sayuri? o ¿a considerarla a ella como una amenaza seria para ganar su amor?


Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, es una forma de promover la escritura y la imaginación pero principalmente porque es divertido

.

..

Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:

.

..

Un pequeño One shot surgido por reto en el foro de Ranma ½ y el "taller literario"

.

..

Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

Escrito por Aoi Fhrey

**.**

**"El ultimo trabajito"**

Nota previa:

Esta historia es sobre Sayuri una de las amigas "normales" de Akane.

**..**

_¿De dónde sacas amor?_

_¿De lo más bajo o lo superior?_

_Tengo mucho miedo porque sé_

_de dónde sacas amor_

_-Matthew Sweet_

_**o..o**_

Era el mismo sitio en el que había estado diez años atrás pero ahora todo se veía tan distinto. Cuando vine la primera vez el lugar era solo un solitario y sucio edifico, tenía todas las características de un templo: un amplio cuarto iluminado solo por la luz ambarina de muchas velas, el cargado olor a incienso inundándolo todo, las flores, los retratos de extrañas deidades con rostros angelicales, demoniacos y bestiales. O ese extraño silencio ceremonial.

Ahora en cambio me encontraba con una pulcra oficina ubicada en el mejor centro comercial de la cuidad. Un lugar amplio y bien iluminado, los cremosos muros del lugar estaban decorados con reproducciones de las obras de arte más conocidas del mundo. Los muebles eran de la mejor calidad y estaban exquisitamente bien distribuidos. Una atractiva secretaria regulaba la entrada de visitantes quienes atravesaban las amplias puertas de vidrio para internarse en las profundidades de esas oficinas Todo era diferente excepto los visitantes.

Los visitantes

Eso era algo que no había cambiado en estos años y el notarlo me tranquilizo. Los muchos asistentes esperaban su turno con respetuosa anticipación aunque se podía adivinar en sus semblantes el dolor contenido. Eran los mismos rostros expectantes que recordaba aunque ahora esperaban su turno sentados en sedoso cuero y madera. Los que salían del recinto tenían un semblante totalmente diferente, se les veía luz en la mirada y una sonrisa tranquila. Era como si de pronto todo el peso de sus penas hubiera desaparecido o por lo menos fuera más llevadero.

Me sentí culpable al tratar de adivinar las tragedias de su vida o las situaciones que los habían llevado hasta ese lugar. Lo sorprendente era ver que solo les bastaba una pequeña esperanza para poder sanar.

Al llegar mi turno sentí algo muy distinto de la primera vez, en aquella ocasión sentí una gran tranquilidad al reconocer a mi viejo conocido de la secundaria Furinkan Hikaru Gosunkugi. Él podía comprender mi necesidad, al haber perseguido por tanto tiempo a Akane; sobraban las palabras, él sabía lo que quería.

Al verlo ahora me dio miedo, casi no lo reconocí, su piel estaba más oscura de un modo que no parecía natural como un papel que se acerca demasiado a la llama de una vela, su pelo había encanecido mucho y sus manos temblaban. Al abrir los ojos me reconoció de inmediato y me dedico la misma sonrisa cómplice de la primera vez.

-Hola Sayuri…ha pasado tiempo.

-Hola Gosunkugi, veo que el negocio ha ido bien en estos años.

-¡Nah! No me puedo quejar.

Ahí estaba esa vieja complicidad de nuevo. Éramos otra vez como dos niños sonriendo antes de robar algunas galletas del tarro de mamá. Pero mis asuntos no eran con él, eran con el "otro" así que di un suspiro de anticipada resignación.

-¿te parece si comenzamos ya?

-Por su puesto.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sacudirse como si se encontrara en el clímax de un ataque epiléptico. Según supe después ese era el momento preciso en que su cuerpo se imbuía con el espíritu de aquel anciano pervertido que nos acosara en la época de la escuela.

Sin abrir los ojos su cuerpo comenzó a ganar reposo y su voz enronquecida que parecía venir de ultra tumba por fin hablo:

**¿A qué vienes? –pregunto la voz-**

-Quiero otro trabajo, tan bueno como el primero. Aquella vez hice todo lo que me ordeno. Conseguí su fotografía y la corte en 36 partes todas del mismo tamaño, luego conseguí un mechón de su cabello y lo junté con su retrato, le añadí mis 8 lagrimas. También enterré aquel mechón de cabello de "ella" en ese cementerio para alejarla para siempre de él, las velas, el dibujo en suelo, todo Hice todos y cada uno de los pasos para completar "el llamado de la amante distante"

Según recodaba el mechón de cabello de "ella" fue el ingrediente más difícil de conseguir. Tuve que aguardar pacientemente durante mucho tiempo para saber en dónde estaba. Sabía que Ryoga le había cortado una buena parte de cabello y estaba enterada de que ella lo había guardado pero no conocía el lugar exacto. Lo necesitaba y espere el momento adecuado; cada platica de amigas, cada regalo, cada sonrisa, cada vez que tuve que escuchar junto a Yuka sus estúpidas quejas y confesiones todo fue para llegar al momento en que nos mostro la caja donde guardaba ese cabello.

Las lágrimas fueron lo más fácil de obtener; estaba tan feliz de saber que pronto seria mío que me salieron sin esfuerzo solo saqué un frasquito y las guarde para el hechizo.

_**¿Acaso no resulto efectivo? –pregunto- **_

-Oh no, desde luego que funciono, la misma noche que lo complete él llego saltando los tejados con su mochila de viaje. Todo era justo como quería; lo comprobé por mí misma. Nada de mirada vacía, nada de comportarse como un zombi sin voluntad y ninguna duda en lo que hacía. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban llenos de amor. En cuanto me vio bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y con las manos entrelazadas giraba nerviosamente sus pulgares. Tomo un par de horas y varios intentos fallidos pero, me lo dijo de la forma torpe y directa en que lo quería escuchar:

-¿sabes?...yo…yo…yo te amo Sayuri

Esa fue la prueba definitiva de que no era un truco así que sin decirle palabra alguna lo tome de la mano y nos fuimos de inmediato.

Y debo añadir con gran deleite que nadie nos encontró. Porque nadie sospechaba de mí. Con tantas luchadoras súper poderosas en Nerima ¿quién iba a mirar a la común y cotidiana Sayuri? o ¿a considerarla a ella como una amenaza seria para ganar su amor? Me reí mientras imaginaba a todas esas estúpidas buscándolo o peleando entre ellas para obtener alguna respuesta o pista.

Antes me pasaba mucho tiempo en clases imaginado con dulce placer como seria si él me tomara entre sus brazos. Mientras el tren nos llevaba lejos lo primero que hice fue acariciar lentamente su rostro y con los dedos tocar la comisura de sus labios garabateando en ellos. Pude ver como se estremecía y sonreí casi lujuriosamente por esa reacción.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos finalmente pude dar salida a todas mis fantasías, era bueno sentir el cien por ciento de su atención. Todos sus besos sin escatimar uno me pertenecían. Todo ese bello y musculoso cuerpo era para mí y cuando le arranque la ropa descubrí con delicioso placer que no tenía ni la más mínima experiencia. Todo ese hermoso territorio virgen era para mí deleite personal. Lo tomé con avidez mientras me deleitaba con la música que eran sus gritos de placer diciendo mi nombre.

Solo el mío y el de nadie más.

Ya sabía de su maldición pero eso no fue ningún obstáculo para mí; cuando quise probar algo…"diferente" ella estaba ávida por complacerme. A su modo esa experiencia fue también maravillosa.

Fui plenamente dichosa pero poco a poco todo eso se fue haciendo pesado hasta que empezó a hostigarme. A mí me encantan los helados de chocolate y las películas extranjeras románticas pero el tener solo eso para comer y para ver día tras día se hace odioso.

Eso es lo que me ocurre con Ranma, en mi época de estudiante hubiera dado mi vida porque me diera un beso. El solo contacto accidental con su piel me llenaba del un exquisito placer. Pero ahora lo detesto. Me hago la dormida o finjo que me duele algo para que se aparte de mí. Ya no espero ansiosa en la sala su regreso. Cuando escucho esos felinos saltos suyos por los tejados ahora solo me provocan jaqueca

El sobresalto cuando sonaba el teléfono y el deseo de oír su voz. Todo se fue. Me molestaba. No sé en qué momento su sola presencia se me hizo intolerable su. Le pedí que se callara y lo hizo. Le pedí que comiera lejos de mí y se fue a otra habitación de la casa a comer. Le ordene que me consiguiera tesoros imposibles de lugares distantes y en cada ocasión volvió justamente con lo que le pedí.

Mis planes para alejarlo por meses se convertían en días u horas. Me he sorprendido rogando porque algo horrible le ocurra y no regrese.

**-¿No era eso lo que querías?-** Pregunto la voz en el cuerpo de mi viejo amigo.

-Sí- conteste sollozando- Pero nunca me imagine que su amor…mataría al mío. Prefiero que no me note, como antes, que me deje libertad y espacio para moverme sin su constante presencia.

Todo el año pasado me hizo permanecer encerrada en un cuarto de la casa con llave. Me acusaba de querer abandonarlo. Supongo que no es tan tonto como siempre creí; eso o yo estaba hablando en sueños sobre huir de él. Si por lo menos tuviera un hijo suyo, podría manipularlo para que se fuera en un viaje de entrenamiento por años y así tener paz. ¡Su amor ahora me esclavizaba, me hostigaba se me hace verdaderamente insoportable!

Después de que terminar mi historia, la macabra voz se rio levemente como si estuviese disfrutando de una buena broma y dijo:

**-Si quieres que todo sea como antes, toma su cuerpo y córtalo en 36 partes iguales, colócalas sobre su cama y añade tres lágrimas tuyas que sean producto de la alegría.**

-¡¿Qué?! Ese no es el trabajito que quiero, toda la magia que necesito para librarme de él la tengo aquí- dije- mientras le mostraba la nota de compra de una pistola Colt 45- en cuanto salga iré a recogerlo. Lo que yo quiero es…

-¿36 partes iguales? Bueno, si existe gente capaz de lograrlo son ellas.

La interrupción me hizo girar bruscamente la secretaria estaba justo detrás de mí. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?_ La mujer me dio una mirada tan fría que me provoco un escalofrió. Había algo vagamente familiar en su cara.

-Hola Sayuri.

Esa voz, _¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?_ El recuerdo me llegó como rápido y doloroso como el corte de una navaja.

-Yuka…-el nombre me salió como un gemido.

-Sí…"amiga" ha pasado un tiempo

La forma en que dijo amiga me hizo sentir como si me dieran una bofetada en la cara.

-Tu…¿Cómo?...yo…¿Quién?

La confusión y el pánico no me dejaban formar una sola palabra o idea.

-¿Cómo pude recordar tus constantes fantasías de Ranma?, ¿Quién le preguntaría a la común y cotidiana Yuka una pista?- ella soltó una carcajada llena de amargura- ¡por favor Sayuri! No eres tan lista ni tan anónima como creías. Si hubieran preguntado a Hiroshi o a Daisuke también habrían dicho que recordaban tus:

"_Si yo fuera la novia de Ranma solo lo tomaría de la mano y me iría lejos"_

-Te perdimos la pista hace un año, nunca creímos que tú misma…

-Pe… ¿perdimos?- logré balbucear.

-Oh sí, **Perdimos** Sayuri ¡hoy es un día de reunión de chicas!

Con esto camino lentamente y abrió la puerta tras ella.

Todas estaban ahí y se veían mas fuertes de lo que podía recordar tenían rostros inexpresivos, pero sus ojos eran abismos llenos de dolor y odio. Lo de Yuka era solo un pequeño vaso de agua comparado con los océanos que tenía frente a mí.

No hicieron nada solo se quedaron ahí.

Pero faltaba una la más importante o mejor dicho la que me incitaba más miedo. Sin ella presente todo el dolor que estas mujeres me provocaran seria como una suave lluvia. Con un poco de suerte solo iba a morir. _¿Solo a morir?_ La ironía del asunto me provoco una sonrisa.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A SONREÍR SUCIA PLEBEYA! , ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO EL DOLOR QUE HEMOS PASADO! -Kodachi comenzó a gritar totalmente histérica mientras las otras la sujetaban

-Ya basta Kodachi- Una voz fuera de la habitación silencio sus gritos en el acto. No sonaba como una orden, tan solo como una amable y cansada petición.

Una última mujer entro al lugar

Era ella

Estaba dolorosamente más bella de lo que recordaba, traía un paquete alargado y cubierto por una tela negra en la espalda. No me dirigió una sola mirada y avanzo con pasos suaves y elegantes hacia Kodachi.

-Discúlpame Akane no pretendía insinuar…

-Lo sé Dachi, lo sé

_Eso_ si era muy extraño, la maniática y egocéntrica niña Kuno disculpándose con su rival. Yuka me miro y leyéndome el pensamiento dijo;

-_Tú_ lograste lo que nadie pudo, el dolor las unió, las hizo amigas y luego las hizo como hermanas. Akane es la hermana mayor de la familia que _tú _creaste.

-Yuka deberías irte- dijo Akane- Vamos a terminar con esto de una forma u otra y si termina mal no será algo que quieras mirar.

Yika no vacilo un instante en contestar-No Akane, yo me quedo

Fue cuando comprendí la risa del espectro "el trabajito" que dijo no era para _mí,_ era para ellas.

Akane aun sin mirarme abrió el extraño paquete y descubrí que eran espadas, una para cada una de ellas incluida Yuka. El recordar lo que ella dijo destruyo lo que me quedaba de dignidad.

"_¿36 partes iguales? Bueno, si existe gente capaz de lograrlo son ellas"_

No podía moverme ni hablar solo podía mirar idiotizada el brillo de aquellos aceros.

"_36 partes iguales"_

"_36 partes iguales"_

"_36 partes iguales"_

"_36 partes iguales"_

"_36 partes iguales"_

Akane tomo un arna y ladro una orden a las otras:

-¡Mío es el derecho del primer corte! Así que ¡VOY A COMENZAR!

-¡AAAAAHHHH!

**.**

**..**

Vi a Sayuri desmayada en el suelo. Akane bajo su arma y la clavó en el suelo.

-Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, no tuve que golpearla ni romperle nada.

Las chicas bajaron sus armas y las escuche reír por primera vez.

Akane se dio la vuelta y encaro al poseído Gosunkugi.

-¿Es la única manera de liberarlo?

**-Lo es.**

Akane ni se inmuto por la respuesta y dijo.

-Si me das otra manera de salvarlo, mi cuerpo y el de mis hermanas serán para que los disfrutes como y todas las veces que quieras.

La mueca de lujuria del poseído Gosunkugi me dio asco.

**-¿Toooodaaas?**

-SI.

Cada una de las chicas afirmo con la cabeza, sus miradas me dieron a entender que estaban perfectamente dispuestas a ello.

-¡No Akane!, ¡Ukyo!, ¡Shampo!, ¡Kodachi! ¡No pueden hacer eso!

Como si no me hubiera escuchado Akane pregunto.

-¿y bien?

**-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí de acuerdo! Esto es lo que debes hacer: dale a beber 16 lágrimas que sean producto del amor más puro e incondicional. Solo si el sentimiento es el más fuerte resultará.**

-Ya veo, vámonos chicas.

**-Momento ¿y mi sexo?**

-Lo siento Happy te mentí.

**-¡AKAAANEEE!**

Los espectrales alaridos de Happosai duraron muy poco porque Shampo sello el espíritu con un pergamino y lo metió en un jarrón.

Akane y las chicas se retiraban y no habían puesto un solo dedo en Sayuri.

-¿Akane?

-Ah "eso"-dijo ella señalando a la inconsciente Sayuri. En cuanto despierte yo sé que va a huir. Pero en unos años cuando se canse de escapar y se crea a salvo. Nabiki y mi hermano Tachi se harán cargo de ella.

-oh…

El cerebro de Nabiki y los recursos de Kuno, ¡ja! La miseria de mi ex amiga sería algo digno de recordar.

**.**

**..**

Tiempo después y justo como dijo el espectro de Happosai solo una de ellas fue capaz de levantar el hechizo de Ranma. Las vi entrar una a una e intentar salvarlo, pero ya no existía la competencia entre ellas que yo recordaba. Cuando una fallaba las otras la apoyaban; sabía que a su modo todas amaban a Ranma. Desde luego que tenía a mi favorita para ganar. Pero justo como en mis días de escuela el resultado fue una sorpresa absoluta.

Aun así me alegraba que ella de todas las personas por fin tuviera su final feliz.

**FIN **

Notas:

"Trabajito" es como se conoce coloquialmente en México a cualquier hechizo que involucre magia negra. Hace mucho tiempo hubo obras de mantenimiento en un lago artificial que hay en la capital (el lago de Chapultepec) por lo que se tuvo que secar el lago para limpiarlo. En el fondo se encontraron cosas muy peculiares: fotografías con cabello atado, peticiones en botellas y hasta un gallo metido dentro de una botella plástica de agua. ¿Cómo se logra eso? está más allá de mi comprensión. Cuando vi la noticia hice una nota sarcástica en un cuaderno "¡si claro!, cortar una fotografía tan pequeña en tantas partes iguales es perfectamente posible" Esa pequeña idea reciclada termino en esta historia.


End file.
